This invention relates to a method and apparatus for measuring visual function of an eye.
Perimetry have been a method of diagnosis for eye diseases such as glaucoma which, results in visual field disturbance. Perimetry is conducted in such a way that the coordinates are established so that the patient's eye is placed at or near the center of a sphere of a hemispherical projection screen and the visual field is measured while varying the stimulus point of a target which is projected on the screen. Although this method is useful for perimetry, it was reported that at the time when the emergence of visual field disturbance is revealed by perimetry, the patient has already lost half of optic nerve cells of the patient's eye. Therefore, it has been desired to detect the patient's symptom before the disease has advanced to this stage. It has also been desired against such diseases as diabetic repinopathy to find a symptom at their earlier stage for improving the results of screening.